Fallen
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: the summary was too long to fit on here, summary is in the story so PLZ! CLICK AND READ AND REVIEW AFTER!   ALOT OF PERCABETH AND THALICO AND ALOT OF PERCY VS LUKE AND PERCY VS ZEUS   Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos


_**2 years have passed as the second Titan war drew to a close with the Olympians as the victors again. Now a selcted group of demigods chosen by the gods themselves are brought up to Olympus to be givin the title of Olympus's mightiest weapon: Archangels. A sudden threat comes forth and Zeus has given the order to kill an infant child that might destroy Olympus and the Gods. Only one Archangel decides to defy the order, the Archangel of the Sea, Percy. Years pass as Percy watches over the child and he trains him to harness his powers only to prolong the battle that drawing ever near...a battle that will change the lives of Percy and his friends forever.**_

_**A/N: before you guys read, just know that this is a different type of PJO story. It's more darker, more violent, more dramatic than what you would expect in a fan fic of PJO. The characters are purposely not based on the widely know characters of PJO, sure they have the same features, but the personality changes for them. This story is based off PJO, Legion, and Gladiator so a lot of drama and violence, mainly fighting.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR LEGION OR GLADIATOR!**_

_**Hope you enjoy the story and plz review after reading, not just favorite the story after reading =DDD**_

**Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

**Defiance and Punishment**

I stood there outside the temple doors, the momentary flares of Zeus's anger could be felt from the outer layer of the colossal bronze and gold doors. Why was I here on Olympus? It's simple, I defied a direct order...a direct order to kill someone. I took deep and even breaths then opened the doors, the aura of the Olympians glowing ever brightly against my eyes.

Slowly I made my way towards the fourteen thrones **(A/N Hades and Hestia has a throne on Olympus, oh yeah this takes place after the TLO)**, thirteen pairs of eyes giving me looks of pity while only one had a look of complete rage in his eyes.

My eyes shifted to his immediate right where my father was begging for him to reconsider, "Brother please! There must be another way!"

Zeus glared my father, "Enough Poseidon! The decision has been made; your son must be punished."

By this time, I was standing in the middle of the throne room. I felt the gazes of not only the Olympians but also the other thirteen pairs of eyes: the chosen demigods of Olympus aka the Archangels.

Zeus glared at me from his throne, his master lightning bolt crackling with energy, "Percy Jackson, you have defied the gods with your act of defiance. It was because of your actions that you almost revealed our world into the eyes of the mortals...for that you must be punished. Any last words of forgiveness before you taste this bolt?"

I simply looked at all the Olympians and the other Archangels before resting my eyes on the Archangel of wisdom, Annabeth. Her stormy grey eyes staring into mine as tears poured down her cheeks, the very memory of how this all happened began to replay itself in my head:

_**(Flashback)**_

_I stood at the bottom of my father's throne as the gods bickered about an ongoing rebellion between the already defeated Titans against the Olympians. My eyes darted off towards Nico who became the first Archangel of the Underworld, his black eyes staring at the marbled floor as the debate continued. Thalia, the Archangel of lightning clenched and unclenched her fists as she glared at the Archangel of the hunt, Zoe, who was also glaring back at Thalia. The Archangels of war and wisdom glared at each other while the rest of the archangels just sat there and listened to the debate that was so far a stalemate._

_My eyes wondered to Toni who was a daughter of Hestia and the Archangel of the Hearth. Her warm cozy eyes staring at her mother as she experienced her first Olympian debate._

_Zeus pounded his fists on the arm of his throne, "NO!" He stood up and walked to the front of his throne, "I forgave them after so many years and now they dare to desecrate our temples in Greece! There will be no truce or accommodations made towards them!"_

_Athena spoke, "Father that was three thousand years ago, times have changed and passed and you know how the Amazons act, they can't be controlled."_

"_BuT they can be killed," all of the Olympians stared at Zeus as he thought about his plan. Minutes later, he turned to me and said, "It is time to cleanse the world of the Amazon infestation. Turn them on each other and strike them down."_

_The fourteen Archangels stood up and bowed towards Zeus then looked at me with waiting eyes, "Let's move."_

**_*flashback shifts forward towards the moments before attacking the Amazons*_**

"_This is wrong," I stood there with my armor on as I gazed at the enemy army down below, "Zeus didn't tell us the real reason why he sent us…until we came face to face with it."_

_Luke stood in the shadows behind me, "They have brought this upon themselves; they chose to carry the seed of Kronos."_

"_It's still a child Luke, what harm can it do to us? The Olympians could've just raised the child as an Olympian," the army of Zeus and Poseidon as well as the army of Hades began to march towards the army of the Amazons._

"_The decision has been made Percy, the gods of Olympus are already on the move," Luke stood beside me and looked at the two armies that were about to clash, "Besides this isn't your test Percy."_

_I let out a frustrated sigh and turned to him, "Tell me Luke, do you wish to be a nephew to give his uncle what he asks for rather than what he needs?"_

_He glared at me for only a second then turned back to the battle field, "The order has been given, and you and I must honor it and follow it. You have been on our uncle's bad side for too long and if you defy him again, you will have angered him for the last time."_

_A challenging smile appeared on my face, "Only if I fail."_

_We stood there then tensed as our five foot long black wings sprung out from behind our backs. They flapped on their own for a second and soon we willed them to fly us into battle…a battle to kill an infant child._

_**(End of Flash back)**_

"I have no words to be said uncle except for this," I uncapped my sword riptide and threw it Zeus who merely moved his head out of the way as the four foot celestial bronze blade sunk into the hard platinum throne of the sky god.

Zeus sighed and gripped his lightning bolt tighter, "So be it."

He moved with a supernatural speed and in a matter of seconds, his bolt pinned me against a column while the tip plunged deep into my left shoulder letting out a blood curling scream from my mouth.

"Percy Jackson, from this day forward you have fallen from Olympus, you are no longer the Archangel of the seas and are banished to life of servitude in the red sands of the arena," unfortunately Zeus was in his god form so I was pinned on the column by the master bolt, "You will keep your blessings of powers given to you upon becoming an archangel but you will be an outcast and an enemy towards the council."

I gazed at Annabeth who now stood next to Nico, Thalia, and Luke. I stared at her blankly as she stood next to Luke, her eyes lost and torn while Luke's face showed victory as he watched me get banished from Olympus. All my senses were on overdrive as Zeus drove his symbol of power deeper into my shoulder, the volts of electricity increasing by the second.

My eyes then turned to my father who was looking at me with pity, his eyes asking me why did I do this, why did I save that child? I coughed up gold blood **(A/N yep he is immortal) **and slid down the column and onto the floor, my body deprived of my senses but only to be replaced by numbness. I watched as Zeus glared at my immobile body and waved his right arm in a swiping motion. On the floor around me, a dark circle began to glow until it swallowed me whole. The last thing I remember was the feeling of falling through the sky like an asteroid then a sudden _BOOM_ as I slammed into the earth below me and unconsciousness took its toll on a fallen Archangel of the Sea.

Oh by the way, my name is Percy Jackson, and this is my story…

**Read and review plz! I promise this story will get more interesting! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
